


Revealed

by incognitajones



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Death, Drabble, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incognitajones/pseuds/incognitajones
Summary: Din never saw his second mother’s face until the day she died.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Revealed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



Din never saw his second mother’s face until the day she died. Before they took her to the fire, singing the tribute for a victorious warrior, the Mandalorians removed her helmet—that was the Way.

Hajilik Djarin had darker skin than her son; that, Din already knew from the colour of her hands and body, seen as a patchwork of wounds and scars. The face revealed was wise and stern, which Din had also known. He rested a hand on her forehead and prayed that any child of his would know him just as well before he was finally unhelmed.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the TV series; I have no idea whether it’s compliant with any other canonical version of Mandalorian culture.


End file.
